El Regalo Perfecto
by Crystal Luna
Summary: Un Ryro en su enésima potencia. ¿Es posible que un piromaniaco ame lo suficiente para comprometerse, digamos con esta chica de la piel venenosa?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre, nada me pertenece, yada, yada y bla, bla. Excepto la original trama.

**N/A: **Este es un _'one shot' _que decidí traducir de uno que escribí en inglés. Son dos capítulos. Perdonen el aire festivo, pero imaginense que estamos en esas hermosas fiestas otra vez. Espero sea de su agrado. Ahora, sin más dilación...

**El Regalo Perfecto**

Rogue reclinaba la frente contra el cristal frío de su ventana. Todos estaba dormidos en la mansión. Mañana era el gran día que los niños habían estado aguardando con impaciencia. Ella deseaba poder tener sus inocencias, poder vivir en un mundo de ignorancia. Apenas conteniendo las lágrimas, ella recordaba lo que escasamente unos minutos atrás había transpirado entre sus amigos. Se habían sentando delante del enorme árbol de Navidad, bebiendo ponche mientras se repartían sus presentes. Rogue había esperado, ella había deseado pero ella había estado totalmente ciega. Era la noche perfecta, la noche más hermosa. Una noche en que los corazones se regocijaban y la paz se cernía sobre la tierra. Sí, había sido una tonta.

¡Oh, Rogue no podía realmente quejarse! Bobby había sido el novio perfecto y le dio un hermoso regalo. Pero ella detectó... ella suspiró. Había cierto aire distante alrededor de su persona mientras le entregaba el regalo. Él sonrió su sonrisa perfecta, dijo las palabras perfectas. Entonces¿por qué ella sentía este vacío? Porque ella vivía un engaño. Era posible que ella deseara creer, que quizás se escuchara con lógica. Bobby la amaba y ella amaba a Bobby. Ella habría preferido; oh, sí, prefirir grandemente no ver la realidad y continuar viviendo una mentira. El dolor arremetió contra su corazón y con ello llegó su aceptación que a quien ella amaba se había marchado de su vida para siempre. Ella abandonó su lugar cerca de la ventana y con una mueca llena de desolación y ciertamente sintiéndose melancólica, se sentó en su cama. El sueño la evadía.

Cierto ruido provino de su ventana.

-Rogue¿estás despierta?-

¡Oh, Dios! No podía ser esa voz profunda. ¿Acaso su mente jugaba trucos de mal gusto con ella?

-¿Rogue?-

¿Qué en el infierno hacía él a estas horas de la noche afuera de su ventana? Debía ser más de la medianoche. Pisoteando con fuerza, fue a la ventana y la abrió. Y allí estaba él, quien atormentaba sus sueños desde que la abandonó. Una sonrisa socarrona estaba en sus labios mientras que él la miraba a ella. Eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, le dio el fuerte deseo de darle una palmada. Por supuesto ella no haría tal cosa. Dar bofetadas no era el acto de una dama...

La palma de su mano se conectó con su mejilla de manera dolorosa y sonora y ella, sintiéndose maravillosamente satisfecha, vio la impresión de su mano en su cara. Y era igual de satisfactorio la caliente picadura que ella ahora sentía definitivamente en su mano. Pero no dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho de que se había permitido llevar por el impulso del momento. John, por supuesto, estaba más sorprendido aún y enfurecido sobre todo.

-¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso?- Él gritó, su expresión era de total rabia. De hecho, su famoso genio estaba en el límite de estallar. Él se sentía inmerecedero de su ataque.

-¿Cómo te atreves estar aquí después de lo que hiciste?- Ella gritó. Sería un milagro si no despertaban a alguien de su sueño con todos sus gritos. –Te fuiste para seguirlo a _él_. Y tú tienes la desvergüenza de aparecer aquí en mi cuarto, en la noche como un ladrón como si nada. –

Ella estaba a punto de llorar, si de alegría o de cólera amarga, ella no podía discernir. Ella no quería llorar. Pero tenía tantas emociones encerradas en su interior. Por lo menos la mitad de ella era cólera y ella se concentró en ésa para contener las lágrimas. Ella abrió y cerró las manos a su lado, intentando calmar el deseo de golpearlo otra vez y lo miró, captando los cambios en él. Su cabello era rubio y esos ojos, casi la hacen temblar; fríos y vacíos.

-Hice lo que cada mutante debe hacer...-

-¡Oh, por favor! Ahórrame el sermón, John. ¿De verás crees tus propias palabras? Si has venido aquí para convencerme que has elegido el camino correcto, estás perdiendo tu tiempo.-

-No vine para éso...- Él se quejó mientras se tocaba cautelosamente la mejilla enrojecida. Todavía estaba adolorida.

-¿Ha qué has venido exactamente?- Rogue cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Los ojos marrones le miraron fijamente y algo desafiante. Repentinamente toda la compostura masculina cambió totalmente. Ante sus ojos desapareció Pyro, el mutante joven furioso capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Él gruñó y deslizó sus dedos a través de su pelo en exasperación. Rogue casi se ablandó ante su exhibición de inquietud; casi. ¿Cómo podía ella sentir todas esas sensaciones encontradas por alguien? Él la enfurecía pero también despertaba en ella el deseo de tomarlo en sus brazos y acunarle como a un niño perdido.

-Magneto nos dio la noche y el día de mañana libre para visitar nuestras familias puesto que son días de fiesta.- Él encogió sus hombros intentando de dar esta imagen de total indiferencia.

El corazón de Rogue dio un brinco al oír sus palabras. Ella no contaba con esa respuesta. Él la consideraba su familia. Pero su orgullo no permitió que ella cediera apenas un poco, todavía. Él se fue sin pensar en las consecuencias de su partida. Ella lo miró fijamente en silencio.

-¿Cómo está la cubeta de hielo?- Preguntó él como si nada.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de resignación. -¿No entras?-

Ella se echó a un lado. Sabía que él odiaba el frío; simplemente lo detestaba. Él cabeceó, siendo esa su manera de darle las gracias y entró a su cuarto. Rogue cerró la ventana.

-No puedo permanecer por mucho tiempo.-

-No deberías estar aquí, punto.-

-Lo sé.-

¿Qué demonio le pasaba a él? Ninguna contestación socarrona; ninguna respuesta engreída.

-Solo vine a darte esto.- Él tomó un pequeño paquete envuelto del bolsillo de su rompevientos. Rogue tomó el pequeño regalo en su mano, insegura de aceptarlo... Pero era víspera de Navidad; debía existir ésta ley no escrita para esa noche, como una cierta clase de tratado de paz donde supuestos enemigos dejan a un lado sus hostilidades.

-Feliz Navidad, Rogue.-

Él dio media vuelta como para irse.

-John. - Ella le llamó y él se detuvo. –Puedes… puedes pasar la noche aquí.-

Ella estaba segura que él no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir.

-No debería, mejor es que me vaya. -

Rogue no pudo contenerse más y corriendo hacia él, lo abrazó. John dejó los brazos a su lado. -Prométeme que te cuidarás.-

Ella nunca vio la expresión de John. Cómo él cerró los ojos, una expresión de angustia cruzar en su rostro. –Sí, lo haré. –

Rogue lo vio marcharse a través de su ventana. Ella caminó a su cama, ahora sintiéndose muy deprimida. ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo tanto? Recordó repentinamente el regalo y retiró el delicado papel que lo envolvía. Su corazón paró totalmente al divisar la diminuta caja aterciopelada. No. No podía ser. Ella intentó acallar un sollozo; dentro de la caja había un anillo hermoso con un diamante solitario. Tragando los dolorosos sollozos, ella corrió hacia la ventana. No lo veía por ninguna parte.

-¡John!- Ella le llamó. No hubo respuesta. Ella se dejó caer al suelo, abrazando su cintura mientras se mecía y las lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas. –Yo también te amo, John.-

Tomando al anillo, lo resbaló en su dedo quedándole perfectamente. No era el anillo lo qué hizo del regalo perfecto en víspera de Navidad. No; era lo que John le intentó decir. Una peculiar determinación la poseyó. Se levantó del suelo y salió de su cuarto para caminar a la puerta de Bobby. Ella la golpeó nada de suave. Un soñoliento Bobby abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho, Bobby, pero no puedo continuar siendo tu novia.- Ella levantó su mano y le mostró el anillo. –Estoy comprometida. -

Con una sonrisa casi absurda en toda su cara, ella dejo atrás a un atónito Bobby. Nadie le había dado la noche perfecta, a excepción de su Johnny. De quien menos lo hubiese esperado. Cuando su cabeza se acomodó sobre la almohada, ella cerró sus ojos. Ella solo esperaba y deseaba... no; ella estaba segura que vería a John otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen la segunda parte. Ahora, para aquellos que lo disfrutaron y no les gusta la idea de que haya terminado tan pronto, les tengo muy buenas noticias. Este pequeño cuento tiene una continuación un poco más larga que pronto estaré subiendo.

Gracias Mare di kaos y a la Sra. Allerdyce, (pronto tendrás competencia¡je!) por sus alentadores comentarios. Espero les agrade mucho este final... por ahora. ; )

**-OoOoOoOoO-**

Si alguien le decía que no existían los ángeles él evidentemente llamaría mentiroso a la persona en su cara. Ahora, en toda su esplendorosa belleza, estaba un ángel bailando bajo el sol. Sus rayos logrando que esas dos franjas blancas brillaran como la plata. Deslizándose en la charca helada, él juró nunca haber visto nada tan hermoso como ella. Su largo abrigo, que era un color tan inusual para ella, un azul muy animado, abrazaba cada curva de ese cuerpo tan femenino y encantador. Él sospechó que era un regalo de Navidad, quizá de la diosa del tiempo. Su borde estaba adornado con una piel blanca suave que acariciaba esas mejillas deliciosamente enrojecidas por el frío viento. Su peinado estaba algo deshecho, algunos rizos de esa masa satinada de chocolate caían y rodeaban esa cara de ángel.

El no debía estar allí. Él sabía mejor que eso; su deber estaba en otro lugar haciendo lo que Magneto le había ordenado. Pero no, aquí estaba él, mirando fijamente como ella patinaba; no estaba lejos del comportamiento de un estúpido enamorado. Pero el necesitaba verla una vez más justo antes de dirigirse a hacer el pedido de su líder. No era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que dejó atrás el instituto. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, venía a robar una pequeña mirada para memorizar cada línea de esa cara, ese cuerpo bien proporcionado y su sonrisa brillante. Era el día de Año Nuevo por lo que era costumbre del personal del instituto traer a los estudiantes al parque cerca de la mansión, para que todos patinaran en la charca helada y hoy no había sido diferente. Solo unos minutos más y él se iría inadvertido.

Desde que se marchó, él le estaba dedicando muchos pensamientos a ella. Cosa que nunca había hecho antes; al menos no con la misma persistencia desde antes que él se fuera, cuando la tenía su lado. En un principio esto comenzó a irritarle de gran manera. Disgustado excesivamente consigo mismo, él descubrió que era una batalla perdida. Así fue como él terminó comprándole ese anillo. Una suave risa despreciativa salió de su boca. Como si ella le fuera dar a él, que era la suciedad que se sacudía de los zapatos, el tiempo de su vida. Apretando sus puños dentro de los bolsillos de su rompevientos, vio el pedazo de hielo acercarse a ella otra vez para ser despedido desdeñosamente por tercera vez por parte de ella. Algo estaba definitivamente mal en el país de las maravillas de Rogue y Bobby. Y maldita si él no intentaba descubrir que en el infierno estaba sucediendo.

Rogue patinó tan lejos como le fue posible de Bobby. Ella sentía incómoda la cercanía de su presencia; no deseaba tener algo más con él. Bobby o no entendía o parecía ser tan denso que no lo captaba. La terquedad y el orgullo no permitían que él lo aceptara. Los labios femeninos se torcieron con amargura, ese amor había muerto hace mucho tiempo. Su frente estaba fruncida a causa de esos pensamientos oscuros, cuando sintió la repentina mano excesivamente fría rodear su cintura, deteniéndola.

-¿Tendrías compasión de una pobre alma?-

Cerrando sus ojos, ella se deleitó por unos segundos con en esa voz profunda y en el estremecimiento agradable que recorrió todo su ser. Ella abrió los ojos y echó un vistazo a su alrededor rápidamente, sintiendo alivio al ver que nadie los había notado juntos. El granuja decidió acercársele cuando ella estaba en el centro de un gran grupo de patinadores.

-¿Por qué habría de tener compasión? –

-¿Qué, ninguna bofetada para mí hoy?-

-Bueno, depende.- Ella contestó juguetonamente mientras que sus mejillas consiguieron ruborizarse un poco recordando lo que sucedió en su último encuentro con él.

-¿De qué?-

-¿De porqué debería tener compasión con tu alma?-

-Estoy en necesidad de un poco de calor.-

Era imposible que sus mejillas se tornaran más roja pero no obstante así sucedió. Con John nunca se podía discernir cuándo él hablaba en serio o simplemente intentaba ser malvadamente travieso. Él deslizó la mano debajo de su abrigo y ella dejó escapar un amortiguado grito de asombro. Ella tembló cuando esa mano fría se extendió por su lado.

-¿Tan mal estoy? - Ella lo escuchó reírse suavemente. Era curioso pero nunca le había escuchado reír; es decir con desprecio sí pero nunca una risa sentida. Ella tuvo que admitir que era un sonido delicioso.

-Esto no va a calentarle adecuadamente. Necesitas un fuego y... –

-Te sorprenderías si supieras, - él susurró a su oído, -con que facilidad puedes calentarme rápidamente. –

Ella tembló otra vez. Ambos sabían que no era debido al frío esta vez. Pero entonces su nariz helada tocó su mejilla y ella saltó, asustada. -John.- Su voz lo amonestó.

-Realmente necesito calentarme, bebé. –

-Entonces consigamos algo caliente para beber.-

-No. - Él la giró alrededor. Rogue se encontró con un par de ojos tempestuosos que le seducían. –No…- Él paró, sus labios transformándose en líneas delgadas y pálidas. Ella entendió inmediatamente, él no deseaba alejarse de su lado. Él necesitaba sentir su proximidad. Él deslizó la otra mano debajo de su abrigo y las llevó hasta la espalda femenina para oprimirla contra su cuerpo. Ella dejó sus enguantadas manos reclinarse sobre sus hombros. ¡Oh, Dios! Él era tan apuesto. Ella no podía dejar de mirar fijamente esos hermosos ojos, por completo hipnotizada.

-Debiste haber vestido más caliente.-Su voz era un susurro bajo, encontrando difícil de hablar sintiendo todo ese fuerte cuerpo contra el suyo. Él bajó su cabeza, su nariz casi tocaba la suya.

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de tenerte así entre mis brazos?-

Los ojos marrones adquirieron una tonalidad más oscura. La sonrisa masculina era una pecaminosa haciendo que su corazón latiera con rapidez en su pecho.

-Te veías simplemente hermosa mientras patinabas hace un rato. -

Su elogio calentó su interior aún más. ¡Oh, Dios¿Estaban locos? Apenas hablando, olvidándose de quiénes son, de quien era él. ¿Pero, realmente importaba? Repentinamente, recordando donde estaba, dio otro vistazo rápido alrededor de ella. Los otros patinadores todavía los encubrían. Asustada por él dijo, -John. –

-No… por lo menos un poco más.-

Ella inclinó su cabeza en su pecho. Ella no podía; ella no se negaría esos minutos robados con él. ¿Por qué no le advirtieron que tan doloroso podría el amor ser? John levantó una de sus manos para cubrir una de las femeninas. Él congeló su cuerpo. Con un sentido extraño de pavor mezclado con expectativa alegre, ella realizó que era lo que él sentía.

-¿Marie?-

Ella sintió algo agitarse en la boca de su estómago luego de escuchar la cualidad ronca de esa voz, casi rogando y algo brusca. Ella resumió su respiración:

-Sí, Johnny.-

La abrazaron con fiereza., saboreando en completo silencio las presencias de ambos. ¿Por qué no podían atreverse a soñar, desear? Quizás las circunstancias no estaban de su lado; ¿podría conducirles quizá aparte, pero, era incorrecto permitir que esta sensación creciera entre ellas? Ambos caminaban en este mundo como ciegos, no sabiendo a dónde esta trayectoria incierta como mutante los conduciría. Dos almas desesperadas que intentaban encontrar sus lugares en esto que llamaban vida. ¿No era mejor aprender amar en vez de odiar? Nada era definitivo en este mundo; no poder saber cuándo sería su último día en la tierra. El amor era, quizá, una anticuada palabra fuera de moda. ¿Pero, entonces, no era el amor quien les ayudaba a dejar a un lado sus creencias y les permitía querer esa persona¿Acaso en el pasado no ayudó a unir amantes, a encontrar la manera de que pudieran hallarse uno en brazos del otro?

Rogue no quería dejarle ir.

John no quería dejarle ir.

Ambos decidieron que era mejor amar. Con voz enronquecida, él la llamó como si su vida dependiera de esa sola palabra: -Marie.-

Ella le miró; la cara masculina comenzó a bajar. Estaba aturdida como para moverse; toda una gama de maravillosas sensaciones la paralizaban. Cerrando los ojos, ella sintió esos sensuales labios en ella, esa caliente boca ferozmente tomando, tiernamente dando. El placer vino rápidamente; ella estaba indefensa, no pudiendo parar aunque sentía la reacción de su mutación. Ella devolvió el beso y se deleitó en el sonido de su gemido.

John no deseó parar. Él sentía la debilidad en sus miembros, pero todavía no podía encontrar en si el deseo para parar. Ella era tan dulce, como la miel. Su necesidad de ella creció como el fuego dentro de él. Lo consumía a tal grado que apenas se sintió recostarse completamente débil contra ella. Fue Rogue quien paró, muy alarmada.

-John.- Dijo ella en un grito ahogado. -¿Estás bien?-

Él intentó aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire, aferrándose al sentido. Rogue lo sostuvo firmemente. Toda su cabeza fue invadida por él y por primera vez, a ella no le importaba para nada tener otra psiquis dentro de ella. Era John, llenándola de su calor, todas sus sorprendentemente malvadas pero deliciosas sensaciones que asumían el control de las suyas, creando esta mezcla abrumadora y divina.

Él sonrió con socarronería, todo su rostro pálido. –Te lo dije; solo necesitaba de ti para calentarme.-

Para su completa sorpresa, él estaba caliente. Ella lo vio acercar su rostro al suyo de nuevo.

-¡No te atrevas!- Ella siseó. -¿Estás loco?- Ella temía volver a lastimarlo.

-Oh, sí, bebé, loco con esos labios.-

-Además no estamos solos aquí.-

-¿A quién le importa eso? - Él comenzó a patinar de espaldas, una promesa de peligros extendiéndose por sus labios en una sonrisa. –Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas. -

Ella sacudió su cabeza lentamente, intentando enviarle una mirada severa pero era tan difícil. Este nuevo lado de John la deslumbró, nunca habiendo conocido ese lado juguetón suyo. Precipitadamente, toda su cara cambió en un ceño fruncido que la estropeaba.

-Tengo que irme. Hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer.-

Sus ojos marrones relucieron; la realidad tenía que imponer su horrible cabeza en su mundo. Era duro verlo ir pero ella estaba dolorosamente consciente de su situación.

-Esta bien.- Ella no conocía a quién ella intentaba convencer, si a ella misma o a él. Ella sonrió y sus labios temblaron.

-Quisiera...- Él tragó, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas,-permanecer en contacto.-

-Me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras. - Rogue fue sorprendida al ver que la cara masculina se iluminaba con una sonrisa dulce y pequeña. Los hombres, Rogue sabía, no se suponían que fueran hermosos; pero ella creyó que no había otra palabra para describir su rostro; era impresionantemente hermoso. Inclinándose, él la besó brevemente.

-Espera mi llamada el próximo domingo, a las dos de la mañana.- Él sabía que a esa hora todos estarían profundamente dormidos en la mansión. Ella cabeceó, tragando saliva para aliviar la sensación ardiente en su garganta.

-¿Y Marie?-

-¿Sí?-

-Piensa una fecha.-

Ella parecía confusa. -¿Una fecha?-

-Sí.- Él le envió una guiñada. -Para la boda. - Besándola otra vez, él se alejó patinado.

Rogue llevó una mano a sus labios, disfrutando la sensación que dejó en sus labios ese beso, mirándolo deslizarse sobre el hielo. Para ser alguien que odiaba el frío él era muy ágil con los patines... ¿Él dijo boda? Sus palabras inesperadamente penetraron en su consciente, el significado maravilloso de éstas haciéndola feliz y...

-¿Quién demonio era el rubio?-

Solo había que dejárselo a Bobby para arruinarla el momento. Ella no pudo contener la contestación llena de cólera. –No es ningún maldito negocio tuyo, Bobby.-

Todo el rostro de Bobby se tornó amenazador. Sus azules y fríos ojos como el hielo intentaron encontrar al extraño y comenzó a patinar en la dirección que el individuo tomó. Un apretón fuerte en su brazo lo detuvo.

-Déjalo ir.-

A Bobby no le agradó oír esa calidad protectora en su voz. Sus ojos marrones determinados, demostrándole que ella sentía algo por el extraño. -¿Es él?- Y la miró detenidamente, su voz entremezclada con helada furia. -¿Él es la causa por la que terminaste conmigo?-

-Sí.- Una palabra tan pequeña pero por completo resuelta. Nunca antes le había visto de tal manera. Ayudó solamente a agregar más fuego a su rabia.

-¿Quién es él?-

-Te dije, Bobby, que no es tu maldito negocio.-

Y ella patinó lejos de él. Que Dios le ayudara, pero ella guardaría el secreto con fiereza, incluso si le costaba la vida. Ella no se permitiría perder a John. Ella se atrevió a dar un vistazo rápido hacia Bobby; agradecida que él no la siguió. Ella no estaba de humor para pelear con su orgullo estúpido. Ahora, ella si estaba en el humor para otras cosas. Con ansiedad, ella pensó en la llamada de John. Ella esperaba que la semana transcurriera con rapidez; un deseo incontrolable de oír esa voz profunda otra vez. Ella sabía que John solamente estaba siendo el granuja travieso de siempre, pero no era malo soñar con una fecha. Sus ojos brillaron por la alegría apenas encubierta; el día de San Valentín sería una buena fecha.


End file.
